Taphault Spring
Taphault Spring is a human mage (or "Sorcerer" as he insists) who likes making things explode and causing trouble. Appearance Even in the crowded streets of Stormwind, one can't help but notice Taphault. Of above average height for a human, he seems imposingly large despite his rather lanky build. While his blond hair is rather long, he wears it spiked straight upwards courtesy of a bizarre arcane concoction, the origin of which is probably best left unrevealed. His eyes may or may not be blue; its is impossible to tell because they are usually hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses. The rest of his attire is just as striking, however. Taphault wears a set of brilliant red and golden robes that look like they would be more at home on a Sin'dorei then a human. The robes give him a dramatic countenance, as well as help bulk out his frame, making him appear more imposing then he actually is. He carries a rather large staff, which, despite its ornamental nature, is rather good for hitting people with. Hard. Taphault's robes also seem to conceal any number of bizarre potions and the like; specifically, he always seems to have on hand whatever he needs at the time. Personality Many people would say that Taphault has too much personality. They'd be right. Very loud and outgoing, Taphault has a tendency to draw attention wherever he goes or whatever he's doing. More to the point, he seems to be incapable of being quiet or subtle, or, for that matter, delicate or diplomatic. He seems to like it when matters end in abrupt explosions; he has stated more then once that "Explosions solve everything". Certainly he has on numerous occasions engineered spectacular displays of pyromania as a solution to a problem that could have just as easily been handled in other ways. That being said, when an explosion won't do, Taphault will advocate other solutions; however, they will often be completely nonsensical to anyone but himself. He is particularly fond of showing off his knowledge of the arcane and the obscure. Taphault has a number of other odd traits; while a trained mage, he insists on being referred to as a "Sorcerer". He will gladly fiddle with any magical device or relic he finds, regardless of if it's a good idea or not; in fact, attempting to dissuade him usually serves as encouragement. Finally, he will often lecture about the importance of the mage's (Sorry, "Sorcerer") role in "blowing stuff up real good". History For such a colourful individual, Taphault's early life was relatively quiet and uneventful. Raised in Stormwind, he showed an interest in the arcane arts from a young age. Trained by some of the best magical scholars in Stormwind, he could have had a promising career as an instructor or researcher. However, instead, he chose the life of an adventurer. Almost immediately, Taphault's career was marked by a number of explosive incidents involving large amounts of arcane property damage. For example, when tasked to "provide a distraction" to get the attention of some Venture Company employees, he responded by starting a fire in their camp that burned several buildings to the ground. When questioned about this, he and his accomplice provided a series of ever-increasingly weak excuses as an alternative to an actual explanation. Despite this, he seems to get along well with those that he works with. While he has happily bounced from one disaster to another leaving a trail of smoking craters behind him, he does it with a certain degree of flair and charm that manages to keep him on the good side of his associates, and has even earned him the odd devoted fangirl. Colin For some inexplicable reason, Taphault is followed by a rather large raven that he calls "Colin". This bird seems to spend most of its time sitting on his shoulder and lipping off at whoever takes its displeasure; it particularly seems to like croaking out the phrase "He's giving me sass". In return, Taphault feeds it copious amounts of snacks. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Alliance Category:Unnamed Guild Category:Articles by Darthfish